battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
Buildings may be built on an outpost, where they provide resources, new hulls and armors, weapons, and build ships. Different buildings serve different functions, and become more efficient and effective at higher levels. Outpost Each base has only one outpost, which serves the function of regulating base advancement. In order to upgrade some buildings, they may require a higher level outpost. In order to upgrade an outpost, more resources or upgrades may be required. Resource Producing These buildings gather resources over time, and can be upgraded to increase productivity. The Oil Rig, Metal Foundry, Wind Turbine, and Zynthium Refinery produce Oil, Metal, Energy, and Zynthium respectively. Oil Rig The oil rig is the base structure used for the production of Oil. Oil is the most common resources, and therefore the least valuable. Oil is used most prominently in the research and construction of hulls and the upgrading of buildings , but is also used otherwise. Oil is quickly produced by Oil Rigs at your base and by oil wells which can be commonly found at any level on the Map. Capturing an oil well gives your Oil Rigs an extra production bonus and can give you captured oil. Metal Foundry Metal is the second rarest resource to Zynthium, and has a wide variety of applications. It is prominently used in upgrading buildings and researching weapons and armor , but has many more applications. Metal deposits are often contested for because of both the rarity of the mineral, and the many applications it has. Wind Turbine The Wind Turbine is the base structure used for the production of Energy. Energy is the second most common resource to Oil. Energy is often used in great amounts, and sees a wide array of applications. Wind Turbines generate Energy, and are tied with Oil Rigs for the highest resource production rate. Zynthium Refinery Formerly known as the Gem Refinery, the Zynthium Refinery is the base structure used for the production of Zynthium. Zynthium is the rarest of all resources in Battle Pirates, meriting the small requirements building, upgrading, or researching has for it. In the original alpha version of Battle Pirates, Zynthium was called 'Platinum', but was renamed by Paul prior to the public beta being released. On the Map, Zynthium deposits are fairly rare and generally appear at high levels only around Draconian Bases. Smaller Zynthium deposits occur at around the same frequency as Oil Wells, Wind Turbines, and Metal Deposits. Warehouse The Warehouse helps determine the maximum amount of each kind of resource the player may store at one time. More Warehouses, and higher level Warehouses increase the upper limit for resource holding. The maximum number of warehouses depends on the level of your Outpost. Naval Buildings Naval buildings along with your outpost are the most important buildings, to increase your wealth and amount of ships. With all your naval buildings upgraded you can hold more weight per fleet, and better armor. Pirate Academy The Pirate Academy allows the building of multiple fleets loosely composed of various ships. Upon each upgrade of the Pirate Academy, the space for one more fleet will be added to the Dock, and will allow more ships to be put on the map at any one time. Dock The Dock acts as the command center for all of a player's fleets. From the Dock, a player may make new fleets, change old fleets, and launch finished fleets. Players may also name their fleets, giving them an easy way to identify them while on the map. The Dock also acts as a center for repairing fleets that have been damaged in battle, and repair time varies with damage. One minute of repair time fixes approximately 67 armor (health) points. Each upgrade to your dock will result in the increase in max weight (tons) allowed per fleet.19:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC)19:29, September 14, 2011 (UTC)~~ Shipyard The Shipyard allows the player to build ships with a customized hull, armors, and weapons. Once finalized, it can take the shipyard anywhere from a few minutes to an entire week to assemble a new ship. Once completed, the newly built ship may be integrated into an existing fleet, or help build a brand new one. There is an offline Ship Builder utillity available in wich different hull configurations can be tested. Research Buildings Weapons Lab The Weapons Lab allows reasearch and upgrades for Ship Weapons, Base Weapons and Rockets used on ships, defense platforms, and from the launch pad. Advanced Lab The Advanced lab adds specialization attributes to your fleet that can change and, most of the time, increase attributes such as evasion, turn speed, reload speed, ship weight, weapon damage, weapon spread, weapon weight, weapon range, combat speed, map speed, and ship defense against all weapon types. Naval Lab The Naval Lab researches various hulls and armors. Once researched, a product may be integrated into a new ship using the Shipyard. Often, it will be required to upgrade the Naval Lab in order to research better products. Intelligence Lab In your Intelligence Lab you can research captured Draconian Pirate Blueprints, to develop Draconian Weapons. You can capture blueprints by defeating Draconian fleets at level 4 or above salvage ships and level 6 or better resource depots. Launch Pad The Launch pad serves as a platform to launch and build various types of Rockets. Upgrading the Launch Pad will allow better and larger rockets to be researched and constructed. Only one rocket can be readyed for launch at a time. Radio Tower The Radio acts as notification building for sending messages when the game updates and/or when your base is under attack from an enemy fleet. No upgrades are available for this building and only 2 messages are sent per day to the email of the player's choosing. Trading Post The Trading Post serves as a station in which the player may exchange their Coins for various forms of assistance, ranging from resource filling and speeding up upgrades to ship building and speeding up research. Whether or not free coins will be added in a manner like Backyard Monsters is under dispute. Coins Coins can be used to finish building, researching, upgrading, and repairing, as well as filling up resource levels. Normal players start with 1,200 coins, but alpha testers start with 2,000 coins as thanks for their hard work. Although no method of getting more coins has yet been revealed, it is expected that a system similar to the one in Backyard Monsters will be implemented. Whether or not free coins (to parallel free Shiny) will be added and in what manner is still questionable.